The Graffiti Has Another Meaning
The Graffiti Has Another Meaning is the eighth episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere... It's dark but starry night out, with only a few dark clouds out. Many stars are shining, the moon is full and can be seen clearly. The ocean waters are cool and calm, the waves moving by slowly. The air is cold out, but not unbearably cold still. All seems well, until then out from outer space, a flying saucer then descends down to the skies, heading downwards. The saucer appears to be glowing bright white and then descends on the small area of land, but surrounded within trees. As the saucer finally lands, out from the hatch door appears a bright light, emitting some mist. Out from the hatch, appear down some small group of aliens, ones who resemble stereotypical grey aliens, but features are vague, and appear to be wearing white clothing with hoods. (Alien Giraffs) *move around oddly, looking around to see if the coast is clear* The Alien Giraffs see nothing, and then proceed to do what they do best. They then begin to spread out, going to do whatever they do. Not so far in the area, a red car comes driving in, heading down somewhere. (Man) and (Woman) *''driving down back home together, both coming back home after going on a trip together.* ''The man and the woman keep driving home until then finally they arrive at their destination. (Man) <(Well, that sure was a fun trip, honey.) (Woman) <(I’ll say. We were gone for a while though. It’s like 1:00 AM now.) (Man) <(We were gone for that long? Eeesh, time sure flies when your having fun.) As the couple then walk in, they then hear something, that gets their attention causing the two to look away from the doors. From the corner of the man’s eyes, there he saw something that he didn’t expect to see in front of his home. (Alien Giraff) *''marking the side of his home with “graffiti marks”''* (Man) <(What the!? INTRUDER! Get away from our house!) As the man and the woman walk up closer to the vandal, they then see now more clearly than it wasn’t just some random hoodlum. It was something far worse. (Alien Giraff) *''turns, glares at the two''* (Man) and (Woman) <(AAAAAAAH!) *''both stagger back together''* The Alien Giraff glowed brightly and then ran up to the two, scaring the ever-loving daylights out of them. As the man and woman blinked together, the moment they opened their eyes again, the Alien Giraff was gone. (Woman) *''relieved but also shocked from what just happened''* <(Well that was terrifying…) (Man) <(I’ll say…) *''walks up, looks around to see where it went by chance''* As the man looked around, there he saw on the side of his house was a strange graffiti mark. Chapter 1 The next day, HAM was notified by the appearances of strange graffiti marks found in within the location of the city they were found in. The man and woman from before are also then interviewed with HAM members. (Man) *''explaining his story to Constantin Kalmar and Kiyoko Kobayashi''* <(So that’s when a weird alien appeared at the side of my house and starts writing some strange markings on the sides!) (Kiyoko) <(Oh really? That is very odd…What exactly was the alien writing on your wall?) (Woman) <(We’re not exactly sure what it means, but it looks like to be some graffiti.) (Man) <(Yeah! Like some alien graffiti!) (Woman) *''Constantin and Kiyoko''* <(What do you think about it?) (Constantin) *''to the man and woman''* <(Tell me; were you two hurt? Did this alien attack any of you by chance?) (Man) <(Well...no. We were scared of it and it ran up to us, but it didn’t attack us.) (Constantin) <(Alright. Thank you two for coming.) *rises up chair* <(There is no more need to worry, we shall handle this.) (Man) and (Woman) *''bow, nod to Constantin''* <(Thank you! Thank you!) After that, the couple walks outside and leaves. Constantin and Kiyoko then walk down the halls of HAM headquarters, discussing recent events. (Kiyoko) <(That’s the fifth report today about strange graffiti found.) (Constantin) <(I know, and that isn’t even the only one. So far all this week strange sightings have occurred in regards to these marks. And whenever somebody is about to confront these aliens they just disappear.) (Kiyoko) <(What could they mean? What’s their purpose?) (Constantin) <(Like I always say, it’s time for us to find out. Let’s roll!) Chapter 2 An hour later, HAM heads over to one of the towns that also had the mysterious graffiti marks. Constantin and Kiyoko hop out of a HAM Mongoose, walking down together and searching for a graffiti mark somewhere, also talking to each other. (Constantin) *''walking, writing down notes, then stops and realizes something, turns to Kiyoko''*<(By the way, where has FlamingoMask been at?) (Kiyoko) <(He said to me this morning that he had something important to take care of. He said he’d be back later today at least.) (Constantin) <(Normally I don’t allow members to walk off like that but since it was something important and he told you at least, I’ll let it slide for now.) Then from out of the blue, Dr. Kanedama came rushing up to Constantin and Kiyoko. (Dr. Kanedama) <(CONSTANTIN! KIYOKO! Come quick! There’s some strange markings on the back of this tavern’s walls!) Meanwhile on a different part of the town, Heinrich and Dr. Kanedama found one of the graffiti marks. (Constantin) and (Kiyoko) *''both look at the glowing graffiti marks''* (Allan) <(Man, that's some weird graffiti they wrote there. What does it say?) (Dr. Kanedama) <(I don’t know.) (Heinrich) *''walks up to the glowing marks''* <(What happens if you touch it?) (Allan) <(Uhhh...I don't think that's a good idea.) (Heinrich) *''turns around before he can touch it''* <(Why not?) (Dr. Kanedama) <(We don't know what that thing is made of.) (Heinrich) <(True…..maybe we can use this as a way to find out!) *''puts on rubber gloves to protect himself''* <(No worries, I have protection!) (Dr. Kanedama) and (Allan) <(NO!) Constantin and Kiyoko then walk up along with Jeevz, who then pushes Heinrich aside. Constantin and Kiyoko observe the graffiti mark for a bit. (Constantin) <(Hold on. Jeevz, analysis.) (Jeevz) *''walks up, scans the graffiti mark''* <(Strange…) Jeevz then walks up and scans the graffiti marks* (Jeevz) <(Hmmm….) *''keeps scanning, emphasizes focus''* From behind however, one of the Alien Giraffs stood up, standing on top of a two story building. As Jeevz kept scanning, the Alien Giraff’s eyes then glowed bright blue. Suddenly the graffiti mark on the tavern’s wall also glowed. Then, a bright blue laser beam shot out, to which Jeevz barely avoided in time. The rest of HAM saw this and were in shock.* (Dr. Kanedama) <(WHAT IN THE!?) Constantin looked around and then looked up, to which he then saw an Alien Giraff. As he blinked, then it was gone. However, he wasn’t about to let this one slide and then ran up.* (Kiyoko) <(Constantin!? Where are you going?) The Alien Giraff then ran down some stairs behind the building it was on, then leaped off, running as fast as he could. As the Alien Giraff ran for it and took a turn towards the alley, Constantin then came up, looking directly at the small alien. (Constantin) <(YOU!) The Alien Giraff stopped dead in its tracks when it spotted Constantin Kalmar. The Alien Giraff’s eyes then glowed again and raised up it’s arms, to which the graffiti mark on the wall of another building then also glowed, firing a laser beam near Constantin’s area, creating an explosion. Constantin tried to run out of the way this time, only to be sent flying up. (Constantin) <(AAAAAGH!) *''leaps, then lands down, hitting against the ground hard''* However the Alien Giraff doesn’t make it far, as then Jeevz sped up in time and then decked at the small alien. (Jeevz) <(HALT!) (Alien Giraff 1) *''flops over, lands down against the ground hard''* (Jeevz) <(You have the right to remain unconscious!) *''holds out his hands in the air, to which he transforms them into mini-flamethrowers, just in case''* The Alien Giraff slowly rose up, to which then Allan, Dr. Kanedama, Heinrich, and Kiyoko then also arrived onto the scene, cornering the Alien Giraff. The Alien Giraff then raised up his hands, motioning a “I surrender” pose.* (Allan) *''aims his HAM Magnum''* <(Alright small fry, we got questions to ask you.) Kiyoko Kobayashi then walked up to Constanin, helping him up* (Kiyoko) <(Are you alright?) (Constantin) <(Yeah, I’m fine…) *brushes off dirt and debris* Just as the HAM members are about to further reprimand the Alien Giraff though, then the Alien Giraff screams. The Alien Giraff then explodes, leaving behind a cloud of blue smoke that fogs the entire area and sends the HAM members coughing badly. As the smoke clears, all of what’s left behind the Alien Giraff is a black outline of his body from where it used to be at. (Jeevz) *''walks up, observes the outline''* <(Okay, this just got even weirder…) (Allan) <(Whoa...he vaporized himself.) (Constantin) <(Indeed….) Constantin then readjusts himself, folds arms. (Constantin) <(Well, now I think we’ve found the source of these graffiti marks.) (Dr, Kanedama) <(It’s got to be. Why else would this thing be here?) (Allan) *''replies back to Dr. Kanedama''* <(Maybe it was another alien?) (Constantin) *to Allan* <(Given what we know so far and how this thing showed up to kill us after finding the graffiti mark, I am pretty sure this is it.) (Allan) <(I know, I was just fooling around. There are LOTS of aliens out here after all.) (Constantin) *walks up* <(Alright, I’ll be commencing a lockdown tonight. Tonight, we’ll gather and wait for these things to show up. Obviously, bring plenty of equipment; we don’t want these things spreading out any further. Seeing what their graffiti marks can do so far, we must act on this quickly. Understood?) (All) <(Here here!) (Constantin) <(Alright; now let’s move.) As HAM took off, meanwhile somewhere else in the area, Sedegan and Burezaren laid down, resting by some trees. Sedegan snored loudly in his sleep while Burezaren read a book. Sedegan then began to wake up. (Sedegan) <(Aaaah, what a beautiful day for---) Then Sedegan notices something written on his belly, puzzling him right away. It was a graffiti mark. (Sedegan) <(BUREZAREN! Did you do this?) (Burezaren) *''looks, observes the graffiti mark''* <(EEEEP!) (Sedegan) <(What do you mean you have no idea?) (Burezaren) <(EEEP!) (Sedegan) <(Arrrgh…) Chapter 3 Later that night, at 10:45 PM… Mist rolls by, with the full Moon being out in the skies. HAM was out on high patrol, with their trucks patrolling and parking close to some areas, trying to detect any signs of alien life. (Dr. Kanedama) and (Allan) *''both patrolling around''* A crashing sound can then be heard, to which Dr. Kanedama and Allan flash their flashlights, scanning the area for any signs of Alien Giraffs. Dr. Kanedama and Allan then descend down an alleyway, flashing their flashlights around still, Dr. Kanedama took out his HAM Magnum just in case. They then move out of the alleyway, and into the streets, where there are a few cars out and the streetlights are the only lights on tonight. Constantin, Heinrich, Kiyoko and Jeevz also search together, following close behind Allan and Dr. Kanedama however. (Constantin) *to Jeevz* <(See anything Jeevz?) (Jeevz) *''scans the area using his night vision''* <(Nothing yet…) (Constantin) <(Alright.) *looks around* (Kiyoko) <(Let’s keep up with Allan and Dr. Kanedama now.) They then hear something crash against a garbage can, instantly getting their attention. (Dr. Kanedama) <(Hmmm?) (Allan) <(Shine you flashlight over there! It's sounds like their coming from the left side of your direction!) (Dr. Kanedama) *''shines flashlight over to his left area''* Nothing is there. (Allan) and (Dr. Kanedama) <(Phew…) Then a breeze is heard; then a bunch of Alien Giraffs teleport in where they were facing the front! (Alien Giraffs) *''make hissing noises, glow bright blue''* (Dr. Kanedama) and (Allan) *scream in fear* <(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!) Dr. Kanedama and Allan then stagger back, regrouping with Constantin, Jeevz, Kiyoko and Heinrich. (Allan) <(THEIR HERE! THEIR HERE!) (Heinrich) <(Whose here?) The Alien Giraffs then walk in, show up to the six. (Heinrich) <(Oh, THEM.) The HAM members then get out their guns and aim at the Alien Giraffs. (Alien Giraffs) *''move closer''* (Constantin) *''to the Alien Giraffs''* <(Just what exactly do you guys want anyways?) One of the Alien Giraffs then steps forwards (Alien Giraff Leader) <(What do “we” want? We came here to mark our territories on your walls, that way we had a way of knowing who or what to target next. But make no mistake, our graffiti has another meaning. Our marks can also be used for defense, as we can fire beams of light from them at our opponents. With them, your city is our warzone.) (Alien Giraff Leader) *''strikes a dynamic pose''* <(Open fire!!!!) The glowing graffiti marks then begin to fire white lasers at the six. (Jeevz) <(RUN!!!!) Everyone in HAM then runs from the lasers, but not before opening fire on the Alien Giraffs, taking some of them down. (Alien Giraff Leader) *''oversees his fallen comrades, then points at HAM''* <(After them!!!) The Alien Giraffs then begin to chase the six in hot pursuit. Meanwhile with Sedegan and Burezaren… (Sedegan) <(Keep using your cleaning fluid! May this time will do the trick!) (Burezaren) <(EEP!) *''shoots cleaning fluid at Sedegan’s stomach, hoping it will do the trick''* However then Sedegan’s graffiti mark on his belly began to glow bright blue, before then firing out a blue laser beam, scaring Burezaren. (Burezaren) <(EEEEE! EEEE! EEEEE!) *''hops aways to the city''* (Sedegan) <(OH NO, I GOT A LASER TURRET ON MY STOMACH! AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!) *''runs aways, heading into the city as well, the graffiti mark firing lasers at random''* Chapter 4 Back with HAM and the Alien Giraffs, as they did their best to avoid the graffiti laser fire, they also kept opening fire on some Alien Giraffs that were chasing them, destroying a few. Once they got to a park, the Alien Giraffs then pulled back, retreating. They take a rest there, as there appear to be no graffiti marks that can shoot at them there. (Constantin) <(Everyone alright?) (Kiyoko) *pants* <(I’m alright.) (Dr. Kanedama) *scans the rest* <(No injuries or bruises…) (Constantin) <(Alright, good. So far it seems we took down most of them. Now then, we can’t stand here forever. Allan, Kiyoko, Kanedama, and Heinrich, let’s reload and track them all down. Lure them away from the buildings this time, that way we have an easier shot at this. Understand?) (All) <(Right!) *salute* However before they can get far, Sedegan and Burezaren then appear. (Sedegan) *falls down* <(No more!) *pants heavily* <(Oh god that was too much….) (Burezaren) *''lays down on Sedegan, also pants heavily''* <(Eeeeeeeee….) The rest of HAM stares at Sedegan and Burezaren. (Allan) <(Aren’t those the same guys who we saw back on the island?) (Kiyoko) <(Burezaren? Your still alive?) (Burezaren) *''looks up, sees Kiyoko, gets all excited''* <(EEEEE!) However before they can reunite any further, some chanting can then be heard from the distance. It’s then discovered to be the same chanting from the Alien Giraffs like earlier, only louder. Then before they know it, some Alien Giraffs appear before HAM, tackling them, even some gather on Sedegan and Burezaren. (Constantin) <(AGH!) *''is tackled by many Alien Giraffs, tries to fight them off, but they pin him down''* (Kiyoko) <(There’s too many of them!) *''tries to fight them off as well''* (Heinrich) *''swings around his Stun Nightstick''* <(Don’t worry! I got them! I got them!) *''keeps swinging it around, only then to accidentally strike himself, shocking him''* (Alien Giraff Leader) *''to HAM, cackle creepily''* <(Comrades, finish them! Then we shall blow this city aways!) Then, just when all hope appeared to be lost, a flash of light appeared in the sky and then being descended down from the skies, flying towards the area, before then zooming in and punching down at some of the Alien Giraffs, going by so fast that it’s hard to see at first. But soon, the newcomer to the fight is soon revealed to be none other than---'' (FlamingoMask) *''flies up, punching at some Alien Giraffs* <(Party is over!) (Kiyoko) <(FLAMINGOMASK!) (Constantin) *looks up* <(I was wondering when he’d show up.) (Allan) and (Heinrich) <(We’re saved!) *cheer* (Alien Giraff Leader) *''points to FlamingoMask, commands his Alien Giraffs to focus on him instead''* (FlamingoMask) *poses, glares at the Alien Giraffs* <(HIYAAAACK!) FlamingoMask and the Alien Giraffs duke it out, with FlamingoMask getting out his Wrecking Flail and hitting at some of the Alien Giraffs, sending sparks flying. (Constantin) *''observes the fight a bit, before then reverting back to his sense''* <(Alright; now let’s focus on getting the rest of the aliens!) HAM members then move out, going out to combat the aliens. Sedegan and Burezaren then just stand there, pondering on what to do. (Sedegan) <(Should we stand by or help?) (Burezaren) <(EEEE EEEE EEEE!) (Sedegan) <(Burezaren I’m sure if we did that we’d go to prison.) Sedegan’s graffiti mark on his stomach then activates again, firing lasers. (Sedegan) <(NOT AGAIN!) (Burezaren) *runs for his life* <(EEEE!) FlamingoMask continues to duke it out with the Giraffs, repeatedly pelting them with his Flamingo Barrage. Several Alien Giraffs activate their Graffiti Lasers at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask flies out of the way from, striking back by firing down his Flamingo Beam at them. As he fires down his light beam, he hits three Alien Giraffs, destroying those three. One Alien Giraff teleports behind FlamingoMask and grapples at his leg. FlamingoMask’s flight pattern is then messed up and does his best to regain flight. As he does so, he then kicks down at the Alien Giraff from his foot in an attempt to get it off. (FlamingoMask) <(Let go of me!) *''kicks down at the Alien Giraff’s face''* (Alien Giraff) *''is hit, is sent flying down below''* <(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!) Meanwhile down below on the ground, the Alien Giraffs began their assault, firing lasers out from their graffiti marks and attacking civilians. However in their attack, HAM Mongooses came out and started opening fire at them. Several Alien Giraffs were taken out, however many then were quick to move away from the HAM Mongooses. Kiyoko and Constantin got out of their HAM Mongoose first, then moved out to blast at some Alien Giraffs. (Alien Giraff 3) *''manipulates a Graffiti Mark to fire some lasers around Constantin’s and Kiyoko’s area''* (Kiyoko) *to Constantin* <(Heads up!) Constantin and Kiyoko then both dodge out of the ways from the graffiti laser, albeit just barely. Constantin then regains posture and then shoots his HAM Magnum at the attacking Alien Giraff, killing him.* (Alien Giraff 3) <(AAAAH!) *''falls over, combusts''* Two Alien Giraffs descend down and tackle some civilians, beating down on them with their fists. (Heinrich) *''swings his Stun Nightstick against some Alien Giraffs, warring them away from some civilians''* (Jeevz) *''dashes up, shoots flames at some Alien Giraffs as well, putting a stop to many trying to attack him again.* ''Very soon, the numbers of the Alien Giraffs begin to deplete faster and faster. As more go out, the more graffiti marks also disappear. (Alien Giraff 2) *to Alien Giraff Leader* <(We’re losing too many of our forces! What should we do now?) (Alien Giraff Leader) <(Deploy our secret weapon at once…) (Alien Giraff 2) *nods to Alien Giraff 1* <(Alright.) *''the two Alien Giraffs then teleport away''* HAM and FlamingoMask continue to fight off the Alien Giraff fleet before then suddenly, they (the Giraffs) all vanish. (Dr. Kanedama) <(Huh? What gives?) (FlamingoMask) *''flies back down, looks around to see where the Alien Giraffs might have went.*'' It doesn’t take long before then a saucer flies overhead towards HAM and the civilians. As the saucer gets closer, it then beams down a kaiju, one that looked completely other-worldly and strange. (Abdolaars) *''roars, stomps, then fires energy beams from his eyes at buildings, blowing them up and creating big explosions.* ''As the civilians panic, Heinrich, Kiyoko and Dr. Kanedama then turn to them, getting them to evacuate away from the area. (FlamingoMask) *''looks up at Abdolaars''* <(Talk about ugly.) *''then whips out his Flamingo Feather''* <(Well let’s get this over with then---FLAMINGO RISE!) *''changes to giant size, poses''* (Abdolaars) *''moves closer, approaches FlamingoMask''* The Alien Giraffs then get into their saucer and fly around the area. (Alien Giraffs) <(Abdolaars! Crush FlamingoMask!) (Abdolaars) *''roars, then charges forth and rams against FlamingoMask''* FlamingoMask then fell down hard and rolled over on the ground. Abdolaars then charged up and kicked at FlamingoMask as he was down, hissing at him. The Alien Giraffs saucer then flew overhead and fired a ray down at FlamingoMask, creating an explosion and sending FlamingoMask back aways. As FlamingoMask rolled over, he nearly ran over two certain bystanders. (Sedegan) *''graffiti mark on his stomach keeps firing''* <(SOMEBODY HELP ME! I WANT IT TO STOP!!!) (Burezaren) *''running aways still''* However then FlamingoMask lands down near them, and while he doesn’t hit them, the force from the crash land sends the two small kaiju flying away. (Burezaren) <(EEEEEEEEEE!!!!) *''flies, lands against a tree''* (Sedegan) *''spins in the air in 360 before then finally landing on the ground''* (Sedegan) <(Owwww….) *''dazed and confused, then sees his stomach graffiti mark has ceased firing. Relieved, he then sleeps.* ''Back with FlamingoMask, he then got back up and took out his Wrecking Flail, twirling it around and then slamming it against Abdolaars, sending sparks flying off. Abdolaars shrieked in pain and then fired back his Shock Beam at FlamingoMask, shocking FlamingoMask. Abdolaars then rams against FlamingoMask as he’s shocked, punching down at FlamingoMask’s gut a few times as he does. The Alien Giraff saucer fires down two rays at FlamingoMask, creating some explosions around his area, forcing FlamingoMask to stagger back. Abdolaars then repeatedly fires his Energy Beam around FlamingoMask’s area, causing some explosions and forcing him to go all over the place. (Constantin) *to FlamingoMask* <(Come on FlamingoMask! You can do this!) (FlamingoMask) <(I’m okay; I’m okay…) *''shakes head, repositions himself, raises up fists''* <(Just...having some difficulties here.) (Abdolaars) *charges* (FlamingoMask) *''left fist coats in light energy''* <(Flamingo Punch!) *''punches down at Abdolaars''* (Abdolaars) *''is hit, stumbles backwards''* (FlamingoMask) *''then flies towards Abdolaars, kicks down at Abdolaars’s legs, tripping the giant space monster over.* ''Abdolaars fell over and roared, some flares coming off of him as he rolled. As he got back up, he picked up a small building and then hurled it at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask saw it coming in time and then punched at the building with his feet, destroying it. (Alien Giraff Leader) <(Giraffs! Activate the graffiti marks!) The remaining graffiti marks from the buildings behind FlamingoMask then begin to rapidly fire lasers at FlamingoMask, like a flurry of bullets. FlamingoMask is hit at first, before then he creates his Flamingo Shield in time, deflecting the lasers away from him. However then the lasers start to get more intense and do damage onto FlamingoMask’s shield. (Alien Giraff Leader) <(Keep firing comrades!) (FlamingoMask) *''doing his best to keep the shield up''* <(Ugh! I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up…) (Abdolaars) *''roars, charges up''* (FlamingoMask) *''turns and spots Abdolaars coming….then gets an idea''* (FlamingoMask)